


From The Same Cup

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Visions in dreams, Waking up in the same bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Team 7 escorts a superstitious old woman on a mission. She thanks them with strange knick-knacks.Sasuke and Sakura get a special tea to drink together to see visions of the future.They wake up in their adult bodies, in the same bed, and they meet Sarada.If Sarada exists, that means they had Sex. Fluff and awkwardness ensues.Prompt: "Into the Future"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Twitter Festival 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	From The Same Cup

It all started on a mission. Team 7 was escorting some superstitious old bag to the wedding of some superstitious old lord’s son.

She was ancient, her hair was thinning and she had several teeth missing, but the merchandise in her caravan was extremely valuable, or so she said. They didn’t run into any serious trouble on the way, but the feudal lord who employed them to escort her paid them handsomely as if they would.

The genin made quick work of the few common bandits who dared cross their path to the wedding. Kakashi just sat back and read _Icha Icha_ while waiting for them to finish.

Once they arrived at the wedding the old woman thanked them. “I know my lord paid you already, but I have some special gifts to give you.”

She went inside the caravan and came back with a few items in her arms.

“For you,” she presented Kakashi with an odd stone shaped like an arrowhead but smooth all over, “This stone will point the way to your true love.” She winked at him.

“Thank you.” Said Kakashi with a crinkle of his eye, although he didn’t believe it.

Next, she went to Naruto. “For you, a lucky rabbit’s foot.”

“Uh, thanks.” Little did Naruto know the woman recognized him as a Jinchuriki and the rabbit’s foot would help soothe the beast inside.

Finally, she went to Sasuke and Sakura. “I’m afraid this is all I have left to give, you’ll have to share it.” She handed them a single cup with a packet of loose-leaf tea. “If you drink it you will see the future in your dreams. The tea is potent enough for two, but you must drink it right after brewing, and you must drink it from this cup.” She implored them.

“Thank you.” Said Sakura.

“Hn.” Said Sasuke.

The woman turned and bowed to the group. “Thank you all.” Then she ran to meet the lord and his son.

In their hotel that night, Team 7 contemplated their gifts. Kakashi didn’t care much for his love stone but kept the token out of respect for their client’s wishes. Naruto was feeling oddly calmed by the rabbit’s foot, but he just thought it was because it was so soft.

Sasuke contemplated the tea and cup the woman gave them. He didn’t believe in superstition but he did want to know how to kill Itachi. He figured, best case he’d find out he kill Itachi in the future, worst case Itachi kills him, but he can learn from his mistake, either that or the tea didn’t work. He had nothing to lose.

“Sakura,” he called out to her remembering the old woman’s instructions. “You want to try this tea the old bag gave us?”

“Sure, Sasuke!” Sakura was looking forward to it. She didn’t take fortune telling seriously, but she thought it was fun. She liked to read her horoscope although she never took much stock in what it had to say. Besides, she was looking forward to sharing a drink with Sasuke.

They brewed the tea leaves and poured the drink into the cup, each drinking half. It was earthy and slightly bitter, but not unpleasant. Even if it was useless, it was still a nice drink before bed.

Naruto let out a large yawn, still stroking the rabbit’s foot. “I’m going to bed.”

“Me too.” Sasuke agreed. It was a long day. He wondered if he’d see any visions of the future tonight.

“Wait for me!” Said Sakura following them off to bed.

The next morning Sasuke awoke in a comfortable bed in a home. He looked around the room. Lots of blue, Uchiha crests, nothing seemed out of place, except for the woman sleeping next to him…and the fact he was missing an arm.

Sasuke shot out of bed and examined himself. He was older, that was for sure, stronger too, which he enjoyed. He could see his muscles clearly because he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. He wondered how he lost the arm. Maybe it was with his fight against Itachi?

Surely, the woman lying next to him would know. While he was a little embarrassed to be waking up in bed with a woman he didn’t know, he figured she was his future wife, and he had nothing to be ashamed of. He pulled back the sheet. It was Sakura, but older. Now he was blushing, his _teammate_ , his _little_ _crush_ , was now his _wife_ and all she was wearing was a little white nightgown.

Sakura yawned and stretched, moving her hand in front of her face. Sasuke noticed the ring she was wearing had his chakra signature, and a little ruby, his birthstone.

Her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by a strange, shirtless man hovering over her.

Sakura screamed, flailing and falling out of the bed. “Who are you? Where am I?” She looked around.

“Sakura,” Said Sasuke.

She stopped. She knew that voice. No one called her “Sakura” in that annoyed tone, like… “Sasuke?” She asked Shakily.

Sasuke nodded.

“But you’re older. You’re a man.”

“You’re a woman,” said Sasuke pulling her up off the floor and walking her over to the full-length mirror in the room.

Sakura examined her reflection. She was taller, curvier, and her boobs were bigger, but not by much. She had a diamond on her forehead like the great Lady Tsunade. And she looked damn good in the nightgown she had on, Sasuke didn’t look half bad in those shorts either… _“We’re both practically naked!”_ Her inner screamed, causing her to blush and jump back from Sasuke.

He grabbed her, thinking she was going to start flailing and fall again, holding her too him.

Sakura looked up at him, her face burning. Sasuke examined her and finally figured out why she was blushing so hard. Oh, he was half naked and she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra or underwear under that nightgown. Sasuke met her blush.

Then they heard a knock on the door. “Mama? Papa?” A girl’s voice. “I heard Mama scream, you aren’t doing anything weird in here, are you?”

“Identify yourself.” Sasuke blurted out, moving to cover Sakura.

He heard the voice on the other side groan. “Seriously Dad, you’ve been away so long you forget the sound of your own daughter’s voice?”

Sakura blushed harder. They had a daughter. That means she and Sasuke… her brain stopped working.

“Uh, you can come in. Mama just tripped and fell.” Said Sasuke, wanting to see what this child of theirs looked like.

The girl opened the door. She was beautiful. She had his black hair and his big, dark eyes, but her mother’s face shape and bone structure. She gave Sakura a disapproving face. “Honestly, Mama, I don’t know why you get so flustered when Papa comes home unannounced.” The girl looked Sakura up and down, searching her body for bruises. She knew her mother could heal them, but she was worried anyway.

Sakura examined the girl back. She was precious. Sakura felt her heart swell in the way only a mother could. She was seeing her baby for the first time. She walked up to the girl and her hands on her shoulders. “Mama is just fine now, dear.”

The girl smiled up at her. “’Sarada’ is just fine, Mama. Anyway, I have to be at the academy. Don’t make too much noise while I’m gone, you’ll wake the neighbors.”

With that, Sarada ran out the door and off to the academy. Sakura looked after her in awe.

Sasuke was watching Sakura’s reaction. The way she immediately accepted Sarada reminded him of his own mother talking to him when he was younger. He restored his clan, which means he _must’ve_ killed Itachi. He basked in the knowledge before it dawned on him… he restored his clan. With Sakura. Which means he and Sakura had _sex._ He’d seen her naked. _She’d seen him naked._ He blushed furiously.

The next morning, they both woke up at the hotel, safely in their thirteen-year-old bodies.

Breakfast was awkward, they both stared at each other, blushing furiously, but Sakura had to ask if he had the same dream. “Sasuke, did the tea work for you?”

Sasuke nearly choked on the milk he was drinking.

Naruto would’ve commented, except he was too busy fidgeting with his rabbit’s foot.

Sasuke recovered. “I’m afraid, not.” He lied. “I just slept soundly.”

“Yeah,” Sakura agreed, a hint of sadness in her voice. “Me too.” She was lying of course, but the sorrow was real, she wanted her dream to be real.

“Hn.” Sasuke said, before drinking down the rest of his milk. It was best she didn’t know what he dreamt about. It would be too embarrassing, and it might screw up his future, which seemed pretty bright.


End file.
